


Le Zéro d'Ishval

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, One Shot Collection, Suicidal Ideation, would be karmic death
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de courts one-shots sans relation directe ; Roy Mustang face à la mort. Ça n'est pas que la Guerre d'Ishval l'ait rendu exactement suicidaire mais... ça n'a clairement pas fait de bien à sa psyché. <br/>1er volet : De sa propre main s'il le faut.<br/>2ème : Le cours normal des choses.<br/>3ème : D'une façon indigne.<br/>4ème : Ce qui le rend impuissant.<br/>5ème : La corde au cou ?<br/>6ème : Une autre façon stupide...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

>   
> **Titre :** S’il y avait un choix  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissement :** comme le thème l’indique, plutôt morbide  
>  **Thème** #14, « mort par suicide » pour 30morts  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300
> 
> "De sa propre main, s'il en était capable ?"  
> 

De toutes les manières dont pourrait finir Roy Mustang, il n’y en a qu’une seule dont il est quasiment certain qu’elle ne surviendra pas : de sa propre main.

Non, il n’est même pas capable d’en finir lui-même. Si forte soit-elle la culpabilité ne le poussera pas pour autant à la mort. Pas volontairement en tout cas. Il peut s’en vouloir, se dégoûter, rechercher désespérément à se racheter, oui ; mais pas tout terminer brutalement.  
Il aurait pu essayer une fois de retourner son arme contre lui ; il s’est trouvé incapable de presser la détente. Il n’a même pas vraiment besoin qu’on lui dise de ne pas le faire : il ne l’aurait de toute façon pas fait. Les armes à feu, ça n’est pas pour lui.   
Aurait-il pu alors utiliser ses flammes ? Non plus ; il en serait bien en peine – non, il ne saurait pas s’en servir de cette manière, il n’arriverait pas se brûler lui-même. La résolution pour les manier jusqu’au bout lui manquerait.  
Quant à chercher une autre solution ; noyade, poison... ça lui semblerait bien ridicule. Demander une mission-suicide et laisser à autrui le soin de l’effacer, de préférence par surprise ? Il ne fera pas ce plaisir à ses ennemis, non plus, pas aux assoiffés de vengeance ni de pouvoir. Il lui reste du sens commun, quand même : finir ainsi ferait empirer les choses bien plus que de n’en régler.   
Et aller s’accuser de crimes et se confier à la justice... c’est tout simplement impossible. La justice actuelle ne veut pas de lui, pas dans ces circonstances et il le lui reproche ; il n’ira donc rien inventer de plus si elle présente tant de défauts – il n’a malheureusement pas confiance.

Il attend donc toujours de trouver comment tout finira.


	2. Il faudra bien en finir un jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De toutes les manières possibles et imaginables d'en finir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il faudra bien en finir un jour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** déprimant  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #01, « mort naturelle » pour 30morts  
>  **Avertissement :** considérations morbides  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

Une mort naturelle, pour Roy Mustang, ça n’est pas envisageable. Il s’est fait beaucoup d’ennemis depuis longtemps. La plupart de ses rivaux sont toujours bien vivants et toujours rempli d’ambition et de rancœur. Et malgré l’extermination à laquelle il a si activement participé, il reste encore des survivants ishvals qui n’auront pas encore renoncé à la vengeance, aussi. Combien de menaces d’assassinat cela cache-t-il…  
Et même sans cela, il est toujours capable d’aller se faire trucider au front sans que personne n’ait fait exprès de l’y envoyer justement pour cela, non plus. Mais il ne restera pas éternellement le meilleur et se retrouvera probablement un jour face à plus fort que lui.

Il trouvera une fin violente et prématurée ; au combat ou assassiné. Au pire dans un accident… ou ce qui passera pour l’être ; en fait d’après lui un meurtre bien maquillé.   
La vieillesse, la maladie, il ne les connaîtra pas. La seule manière dont il pourrait agoniser longuement serait après un empoisonnement, à la limite ?  
Il finira _peut-être_ dans un lit d’hôpital, mais pas dans le sien privé et sûrement pas paisiblement. Le pavé ou la boue seraient plus probables.

À vrai dire, la mort « naturelle », de grand âge, dans son lit ? vue d’ici ça serait une plus grande punition encore qu’un mort violente ; non, pas une récompense…  
Roy n’imagine pas pouvoir vivre des décennies avec cette culpabilité, ni sans si ça veut dire s’en détacher : quel monstre serait-il s’il cessait de regretter ses crimes ? Non, il n’a pas le droit à l’oubli. Il se croit au contraire destiné aux tortures mentales infinies et n’en trouver délivrance que par l’échange équivalent : souffrir, lui et lui seul, autant qu’il a fait du mal à ses victimes. Pourvu juste que ça n’implique pas toutefois d’entraîner sans son malheur ses proches qui n’y sont pour y rien…

Il survit avec l’assurance que si les choses s’arrangent de manière juste il parviendra à changer ce pays pour le mieux et qu’il sera alors puni comme il le mérite. Pour être justifié, il se doit donc de faire de son mieux, tout son possible et plus encore, pour que cela se réalise… de son vivant. Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard !

Non, il ne mérite pas de vivre vieux, et encore moins heureux. Alors que Maes a été assassiné, lui qui ne méritait sûrement pas une fin si brutale et si sordide ; comment pourrait-il, en comparaison, couler des jours paisibles ?  
Et puis d’abord, il est bien plus naturel pour un soldat comme lui de mourir à l’assaut – c’est dans l’ordre des choses. Un de ces jours, on le renverra au front, et d’ici là il aura perdu la main, ou bien ses adversaires auront appris à le contrer, et il sera battu.   
Ça arrivera forcément ; ça n’est pas une question de « si » mais de « quand ». Il n’a juste pas (encore) la réponse.

Il a arrêté d’attendre, d’espérer la mort. Il se contente de vivre et de voir ce qui arrivera. Mais à chaque anniversaire ; celui de sa propre naissance, de la chute du gouvernement précédent, de la mort de Maes, toujours il s’étonne d’être encore en vie. Et il se demande : mais pour combien de temps encore ?


	3. D'une façon indigne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans les bois derrière Riesenburg... une troupe de soldats, une jeune fille et un tracteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** D'une façon indigne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe, Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** loseux avec une pointe d'angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #05, « mort écrasé par un tracteur » pour 30morts  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1ère série, épisode 43 – si vous ne l'avez pas vu ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer, vous ne comprendrez pas  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Dans les bois derrière Riesenburg, après un concert de clameurs, s’installe un silence pesant. Les craquements naturels des arbres et le froissement d’un écureuil furtif reprennent leurs droits. À simplement écouter, on aurait du mal à croire qu’une troupe d’humain, peu nombreuse mais conséquente, a investi les lieux.

Les humains en question se sont figés sur place et s’entre-regardent, tous plus perturbés les uns que les autres. Ils dénombrent déjà deux blessés physiques et au moins un dans son amour-propre…

À quelques centimètres près, Roy Mustang n’était plus de ce monde, tué d’une manière des plus stupides s’il en est. Le tracteur s’est immobilisé au dernier moment, vraiment. 

Il rencontre le regard de sa conductrice qui a bien failli l’écraser et il y lit autant de peur qu’il a dû en éprouver lui-même. De la peur qui se change rapidement en colère…

Oh non, elle n’a pas fait exprès. Si on lui demandait, elle nierait avec véhémence, bien évidemment. C’est vrai qu’elle le déteste. Elle essaie de le cacher, mais il le sait, l’accepte et l’excuse, et il reconnaît qu’il ne se défendrait sans doute pas si jamais elle décidait de venir régler ses comptes avec lui – sauf pour lui épargner à son tour la peine capitale, quel gâchis ça serait pour une jeune fille comme elle... 

Et il voit à son expression qu’elle-même le pense indigne de faire d’elle une meurtrière, ni avec préméditation ni avec accident. Si elle l’avait écrasé aujourd’hui, au lieu de penser ses parents vengés, elle le haïrait sans doute encore plus. À y bien réfléchir, il se dit même qu’une mort accidentelle n’aurait fait qu’empirer les choses.

Non, la jeune Winry Rockbell ne devrait jamais avoir à se justifier devant le monde d’avoir lancé un tracteur de fabrication artisanale plus que douteuse sur la personne d’un Colonel de l’Armée. Qu’il l’ait mérité ou pas. 

La catastrophe a été évitée de justesse. Il faudra vraiment qu’il remercie son Lieutenant pour cela. Et qu’il travaille son courage pour aller s’expliquer, une bonne fois pour toutes, avec la demoiselle, un de ces jours, honnêtement…


	4. Chat échaudé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un grand héros vaincu par la pluie tout bête ou par une simple canalisation crevée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chat échaudé craint même l’eau froide  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang  & son équipe  
>  **Genre :** wangst/humour noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes** #o6 & o9, « mort en glissant sur une flaque/mort noyé » pour 30morts  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

L’Alchimie des Flammes, la plus puissante qui soit ? Foutaises !   
Roy fulminait. Nan. C’était surtout de la fumée, de l’esbrouffe, un grand spectacle. Mais pour ce qui est de l’efficacité...   
D’accord, il y a de l’oxygène comme comburant partout à l’air libre. Mais en pratique ? Ça ne marche vraiment que dans des endroits bien secs. En Ishval, ça a maché du tonnerre. Un peu trop même puisqu’il y a brûlé une bonne partie de son sens moral en prime.  
Et de retour sous le bon vieux climat de Central City ? Là c’est un fiasco terrible. Quand il y pleut c’est pour de bon, et quand il pleut... le tissu à feu détrempé ne produit plus la moindre étincelle. Et quand bien même, toutes les cibles, mouillées elles aussi, refuseraient de s’embraser.

« Vous êtes impuissant quand il pleut. Aujourd’hui vous êtes déjà mort deux fois, » a obligeamment remarqué son lieutenant en lui sauvant la vie.

Le Colonel Roy Mustang, Héros d’Ishval, se noie dans une flaque d’eau...  
Métaphoriquement, bien sûr.  
Cependant...  
Placé face à son impuissance, il n’est pas loin de vouloir aller noyer pour de bon sa honte.

Vaincu par de la pluie ? Par une canalisation crevée ? Par quelques larmes ; non, chut, ça ne le répétez pas, c’est un grand secret ?

Et comme si ça n’était pas encore assez, son second lieutenant enfonce le clou :  
« Dites, Chef ? Si au lieu de vous morfondre comme si toute la pluie du monde vous tombait dessus, vous vous secouiez un peu pour remédier à ce problème ? Où est passée votre flamme intérieure, hm ? Un grand alchimiste digne d’un brevet national, ça doit bien être capable de trouver moyen d’allumer une flamme même sous l’eau, non ? »

Comme si c’était si facile ! La chimie est une science, pas de la magie. Mais il doit reconnaître que ça mérite réflexion.

« Techniquement... peut-être que, avec du sodium, ça serait possible. Mais ça serait une technique extrêmement hasardeuse.   
\- Quoi, du genre tout faire péter autour ?  
\- En gros, oui.   
\- ...  
\- Mais au point où on en est, c’est vrai : qu’est-ce que je risque encore ?  
\- Un joli feu d’artifice ? »


	5. La corde au cou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il pourrait dire que la culpabilité l'étouffe, et il trouverait encore que ça n'est pas assez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La corde au cou  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** masochiste  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes** #07, "mort étranglé/pendu et #08, "petite mort" pour 30morts  
>  **Avertissement :** breathplay  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post Ishval  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Roy Mustang rêve. La réalité le déçoit, l’avenir qu’il projette lui échappe, le passé lui pèse. Si ce monde était juste, il paierait pour ses crimes au lieu d’être glorifié comme un héros. Il n’est qu’un criminel de guerre et ça n’a rien de glorieux !  
Comment être heureux ainsi ? ni bonheur ni plaisir possibles : il n’en a pas le droit. Il est tellement persuadé de cela qu’il s’en prive volontairement. 

Et pourtant… il recherche éperdument un certain type de réconfort. Un qui lui échappe… Un fantasme inavouable. Il recherche comme partenaire le bourreau idéal qui comprendra sa souffrance et l’aidera à la sublimer ; qui saura le dominer, le canaliser, et lui passer la corde au cou dans tous les sens du terme. 

Il ne pense pas avoir droit à la fusillade, d’être passé par les armes comme un rebelle : il a si bien obéi en Ishval, au contraire ! Non, comme meurtrier, ce qu’il mérite c’est une mort bien humiliante et douloureuse : la pendaison. Il imagine d’ici : la corde à son cou, ses fibres rugueuses là où il n’aura plus le col de son uniforme pour le protéger. La trappe sous pieds qui s’ouvrira, la chute. Le choc… insuffisant pour lui briser les vertèbres sur le coup. Il se balancera dans le vide et suffoquera lentement. Le nœud qui se renferme et serre… il aura tout le temps de se sentir mourir.

Le feu a besoin d’air pour brûler ; sans lui, il s’étouffe, s’étiole et s’effondre. Les humains aussi, ont besoin d’air à respirer, pour vivre. Il repense à tous ceux qu’il a tués ; tous n’ont pas été brûlés vifs, plusieurs sont morts d’asphyxie, engloutis dans les nuages de fumée vomis par ses flammes. 

Il se voit progressivement privé d’oxygène et se demande jusqu’où il peut aller ainsi. Devant ses yeux clignotent des taches grises et noires… oh, les cendres de ses brasiers, ces cendres qui elles aussi brûlaient la gorge des victimes, même à distance, et ont empoisonné durablement la terre et l’eau alentour dans cette région maudite. 

Ce qui se produit là en lui est le contraire du feu. Pas d’explosion de chaleur et de lumière, pas de belles étincelles. Une implosion, un trou noir de ténèbres dans lequel il se perd.

Il en ressort la gorge douloureuse, la poitrine oppressée, la tête vide, l’esprit embrumé. Quelque chose brûle sourdement en lui, comme des braises mal éteintes.

Il n’est toujours pas mort, non. Il ne peut pas mourir ainsi. Même s’il s’en approche le plus près possible, il ne va jamais jusqu’au bout. 

La jouissance étrange de son corps anesthésie pour un temps la douleur de son âme mais il ne trouve là qu’un soulagement provisoire et il sait que bientôt le tourment reprendra. 

Il répètera cela encore et encore. Une fois pour chacune de ses victimes, peut-être ; si nombreuses soient-elles, un jour, il arrivera bien au bout du compte.


	6. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De se réveiller à ses côtés tous les jours de sa vie jusqu'à la fin, et puis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** amour/humour/louzesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes** #o2 et 10, « mort de rire » et « mort à cause d’un animal » pour 30morts  
>  **Continuité :** un peu dans le futur  
>  **Avertissements :** ce pauvre Roy en prend plein la tronche... et, aussi, ses considérations flirtant avec la misogynie ne regardent que lui.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1200

Ce fut une nuit de rêve, presque trop belle pour être vraie, une de ces nuits qui unit plaisirs immédiats et bonheur prolongé d’une union avec l’être aimé. Roy s’en réveilla d’une humeur profondément satisfaite, baignant dans la tiédeur douce d’un lit partagé. À ses côtés, une masse chaude ; sur l’oreiller, une chevelure longue étalée ; une respiration calme et fond et un parfum d’amour baignant le tout. Il s’abandonnait complètement dans cette ambiance tendre. La passion violente de la veille l’avait laissé sur un petit nuage.  
Oh, faire sa vie avec _Elle_ , la garder pour toujours à ses côtés et se réveiller chaque matin dans ce lit, tous les deux, ensemble jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare... et tout le tralala de circonstance. Il se retourna pour mieux l’enlacer, l’attirer tout contre lui. Ah, sa chair chaude et douce et... et, il y eut tout à coup quelque chose de bizarre. Une texture inattendue. Ça n’était ni le tissu d’un pyjama ni de la peau nue. C’était... velu. Mais bien vivant.  
Il n’avait pas fait bien attention la veille au soir, non, il n’a pas beaucoup regardé sa chère et tendre ; il faisait sombre et il avait l’esprit focalisé sur... certaines parties qui éclipsaient tout le reste. Et voilà que la masse de chair couverte de poils se mettait en mouvement contre lui, un corps qui se réveillait et cherchait à son tour à mieux profiter de l’étreinte. Le jeu lui plairait si, si... oh non, il ne pouvait aller au bout de cette pensée. Avait-il commis une erreur, allait-il au devant d’une grosse déconvenue ?

Le coeur battant, s’efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique, il réfléchit à toute vitesse : n’aimait-il Riza que pour son apparence ? Non, clairement non. L’aimerait-il quelle que soit son apparence ? Elle toujours si impeccable pendant les heures de service, si jamais dans l’intimité civile elle se révélait mal tenue, pas féminine, et puis de toute façon plus tard quand elle vieillirait et que fanerait sa beauté et... pouvait-il l’imaginer par exemple malade, déformée... enceinte ? Ses pensées dérapèrent du côté des projets d’avenir, de mariage. Oui, mille fois oui. Il était sûr de lui et sûr d’elle !

Alors qu’il s’épanouissait dans cette certitude, que dès qu’elle serait pleinement éveillée, il la demanderait en mariage, le contact brusque mais inimitable d’une langue sur sa peau le refit changer d’idée. Oh, ils pouvaient d’abord prolonger les festivités et ensuite voir à officialiser ; rien ne pressait...  
Mais... tout de même... cette langue, là, sur sa cuisse, justement n’était pas bien pressée, et pas non plus très habile. Incomparable avec la nuit précédente. (Heureusement d’ailleurs ; il était maintenant bien assuré que ça n’aurait rien changé à son amour pour Elle mais ça aurait bien pur refroidir ses ardeurs pour leur première nuit, ce qui aurait été bien dommage selon lui.)

Il avança une main pour caresser d’un geste encourageant la chevelure. Geste qui resta sans effet... mais non sans conséquence. Car, réalisa-t-il soudain : si le visage de Riza, drapé dans ses cheveux détachés, était ici niché tout près de son épaule... alors, là plus bas, sous les draps... Son coeur manqua un battement.

Il se redressa brusquement, arrachant les draps. 

L’exclamation surprise de sa compagne fut noyée par un aboiement joyeux. 

Il fallut encore à Roy une longe seconde pour reconnaître en la forme noire qui accueillait son regard incrédule le trop fidèle Black Hayate.  
Il se laissa retomber sur l’oreiller, en proie à un fou rire nerveux inextinguible.  
 _J’ai failli faire ma demande en mariage à un chien._  
Et voilà qu’il riait, riait, hurlait, de rire, jusqu’à en pleurer et en mordre l’oreiller. Mordre l’oreiller dans lequel il bavait, au passage...  
 _Et le jour où on sera effctivement mariés et où les enfants se glisseront dans le lit la nuit pour dormir avec Papa-Maman ou le matin pour un réveil à grands coups de câlins ça a l’air tellement idyllique mais si jamais ils tombent en pleine scène primordiale, oh, non._  
Essayer de se calmer n’amenait à rien. Secoué de ce rire hystérique, il lui était impossible de respirer calmement. Au point de s’en étouffer. Emballé dans son délire, la tête lui tournait.  
 _Roy Mustang, tué par ironie ?_

Une paire de claque le ramena à la réalité.

À son second réveil ce matin, le visage de Riza l’accueillit, l’air non pas aimant comme il aurait espéré, mais compassé.  
Il ne saurait jamais justifier l’épisode précédent, mais au moins, se disait-il lamentablement, elle n’était ni irrémédiablement furieuse ni complètement dégoûtée ?  
« Une crise de nerfs ? »  
Il hocha la tête et bredouilla une excuse.  
« Si c’est ça l’effet que ça vous fait de... »  
Riza laissa traîner sa phrase. Coucher avec elle. Se réveiller aux côtés d’une vraie femme et pas d’une fille tarifée. La voir elle particulièrement : devait-elle être vexée ?

« Je me suis vu dans l’avenir. Loin, loin dans l’avenir. Trop loin sans doute. »

Elle le regarda alors comme s’il venait d’avouer qu’il se croyait déjà mort ! Mais... pas comme s’il valait mieux mourir que d’être à ses côtés, tout de même ?

« Oh, non, ça sonnait sans doute très mal. Je veux dire. »  
Que d’un certain point de vue ça n’était pas faux : que puisqu’il venait de trouver comme il espérait faire sa vie, il prévoyait aussi quelle en serait la fin aussi ? Certes, penser à sa propre mort est rarement très agréable, pour lui à ce moment, en contraste avec la nuit précédente où il s’était senti tellement vivant, c’était encore plus étrange. Mais au point où il en était rendu...  
« Enfin. J’étais en train de me dire qu’aussi loin que je puisse me voir, j’espérais que ça serait toujours avec vous. Qu’il fallait que je vous le dise. »  
Et il improvisa la dernière partie ;  
« Et que si d’aventures vous deviez répondre en farcissant de plomb pour m’apprendre à être trop direct ? Ça m’irait aussi très bien.  
\- Vous plaisantez ?  
\- Jamais avec vous.  
\- Vous êtes fou...  
\- Complètement. »  
Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de s’épancher, elle le prévint, sérieuse comme il l’avait toujours connue :  
« N’allez pas me répondre « fou de vous », surtout. Et, je n’apprécie guère l’idée que vous avez l’air de vous faire de moi d’avoir la gâchette si facile, mais si vous insistez, je peux toujours me conformer à ce fantasme.  
\- N’en faites rien. Je préfère tout de même quand vous exprimez vos sentiments de manière moins brutale. D’ailleurs...  
\- Si vous êtes sérieux dans votre proposition, laissez-moi le temps d’y réfléchir.  
\- Tant que vous voudrez.  
\- Je dois d’abord nourrir Black Hayate, et pour le reste nous verrons plus tard. »

Se drapant dans un drap, elle l’abandonna là sur le lit, seul à gamberger sur ses certitudes et ses doutes à la fois. La chien passait avant lui, bon, mais elle se comportait ainsi de manière bien déconctractée devant lui et n’avait pas l’air d’accueillir ses idées trop défavorablement, n’est-ce pas ?


End file.
